


Head Canons, Story Prompts, and Other Lost Legends

by spaceghetti



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghetti/pseuds/spaceghetti
Summary: The Throne of Heroes, Chaldeas Security Organization, SE. RA. PH. , Fuyuki, RomaniaEach Time a Tale Unfolds new stories are made.This is my complation of Head Canons, AUs, Story Prompts and moreProbably some art too, tah be honest
Kudos: 1





	Head Canons, Story Prompts, and Other Lost Legends

**Writing Prompt** \- The 4th Fuyuki Grail War happens but every single Servant is summoned straight from Chaldea. The Servants can be as wacky in their actions. Like Chaldeas!Arturia Saber will have gotten over her whole deal with kingship having been confronted with it in the Camelot Singularity. Iskander will probably be all confused by the new wimpy Waver after having spent time with Zhuge Liang!Waver. The Servants could or could not remember the Grail wars they have been in before. The Classes could even be mixed up with Caster Gil Replacing Archer, Saber!Giles, Archer!Arturia. All the Masters will be confused about how the Servants know each other, their legends are several hundred years apart in most cases

 **Fun Idea** \- Craft essences manifest as tiny floating versions of whatever the image contains, some might be shouting encouragement, some might just mock the servant, some might literally just be food (cough Mapo Tofu cough) 

**Fun Idea** \- Gudako is Summonable as an Avenger/Berserker Servant. The Saint Quartz Has forsaken her one to many times and now seeks to make others feel the pain. 

**Head Canon** \- In Chaldeas different servant groups create clubs, the Avengers try to be as Edgy as Possible, but really their just trying to be as standoffish as they can to seem cool. 

The Berserkers Meet up to have tea and talk to one another but all everyone else sees is a room full of some of the most aggressive servants screaming and Grunting at each other with such hits as Fran being teased about her relationship with Gudao-kun by Tama-Cat. Lancelot being a annoyed that he keeps losing the Fighter Jets he needs for his NP. Sakata being The Sad that Archer!Gilgamesh doesn't like him

The Chaldeas Children(Jack, Abigail, Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, the Magical girl trio) and their parent group Servant Moms (Raikou, Boudica, Archer EMIYA, Irisviel) Are just always having the best times. and Orchestrated the Great Chaldeas Talent Show, The first second and Fourth Chaldeas Food Fights(Nobu Started the Third).

 **AU** \- After the foundation of the Humanity is restored, The Surviving members of various grail wars and Nasuverse shows wander in from time to time. Altrouge is often seen wandering in to say hi to Fou(Primate Murder), the Lord El Melloi II and friends wander in looking for Olga Marie Animusphere.

 **Head Canon** \- the various Servant Incarnations of Ryougi Shiki have accidentally killed tables, chair, plates, cutlery etc. 

**AU** \- Hakuno Kishinami haunts the various Chaldeas computers, and is the source of much distress and Happiness.

 **Head Canon** \- Fergus and the Medb duo get Busy basically everywhere much to everyone else's chagrin

 **Writing Prompt** \- The Holy Grail starts in Fuyuki once more but this time every servant is one of the Tamamo nine. Could be Fourth or Fifth Grail War. allows for some play with the personality clashes and various takes on Tamamo. Assuming class distribution is the same, Illya, revenge monger supreme would get the innocent Tama-Cat, Kirei and Gil would have to deal with Summer Tamamo. Caster Tama if she does do the same things Medea does originally would summon Tama Vitch as Assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya Like something and want to use it in a story, just go for it but just comment if you do end up writing something that features and Idea I made.
> 
> Please attach a link to the works yall create.
> 
> See ya next time


End file.
